Spring Is In The Air
by Evilerk
Summary: Wolverine catches a few eyes, making things a little hot in the mansion.


**Author :** Evilerk   
**Archives : **WRFA, DH, WhiteWitch   
**Notes :** This is my first fic, so please be gentle,I would like to thank the Oddish for giving me the idea for the story and White Witch swoon for really giving me the confidence to do this and for making my story big and shiny..anywho, here's the story.Enjoy!

* * *

**SPRING IS IN THE AIR**

_Logan walked up to the three girls in the Rec Room. They had been talking and giggling for the past hour and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out but he wanted to tell Marie he would be right back, just to make sure she wouldn't worry, of course. _

Logan: Walking over to them "Hey Ma...um, Rogue, I…"

Rogue:swoon

Logan: Eyebrow raised but decided to ignore that strange response I'm going out for a minute but I'll be back, ok?

Rogue: SWOON

Logan: Feeling uncomfortable Um, you feeling all right? Looked over to Kitty Kitty, is Rogue okay?

Kitty: swoon

Logan: Eyebrow raised even higher Oh kay… Tried his luck instead on one last girl Hey, Jubilee, what's going on here?

Jubes: SWOON

Logan: Scared now. Backing out of the room – slowly. Those girls looked dangerous. Ok, so… Whispering See ya later. Walking out of the room too briskly. Leaving the girls now whispering and swooning away.

_A few minutes later, Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Jean and Storm. Seeing how Jean was a doctor, maybe she could find out what was wrong with Marie and those other two. The same strange look on each girl was worrying him. _

Logan: Good afternoon, ladies. Making his way towards to fridge. His back towards them. Do you notice anything weird going on lately? Bent over to get a beer. Apparently they placed beers too far inside the fridge these days.

Jean: Wha…She couldn't finished her sentence. All that was in her mind was that fine piece of ass he was showing to them…SWOON

Storm: Caught the thought Jean was projecting too strongly. Oh yeah! Definitely fine! SWOON

Logan: Turning around Jean? Storm? He saw the same look again. Now on their faces. Ok…Frowning Think I'll get outta here. Rushed off

_He didn't understand it. First the girls and now the women? What was going on? _

Logan: Maybe Charles can help. Headed towards the Professor's office)

_In the office, Scott and Professor Xavier were eating lobsters and watching Magneto in his cell. Apparently, the Professor had requested that he would be allowed to monitor all Erik's activities from the mansion. It was just for security purposes. Nothing more. Scott was there to just keep his mentor company. Besides, there were lobsters._

Xavier: Oh, Erik...Swoon Why? Whispering amidst his lobster munching

Logan: Entering without knocking Um, sorry to bother you, Charles. But I think something weird is going -- Caught the look on the Professor. It was full of desire for the person on TV. Um, I'll come back later. Turned to leave but accidentally knocked off a vase. It knocked the beer off his hand. Fuck! Bent down to pick the bottle quickly. Just in time before all its contents were spilled I'll get somebody to clean this shit.

Xavier: Turning away from his Magneto's voyeuring, um, monitoring, to see the commotion. And just in time too as he caught Logan bending down. It's all -- oh my! SWOON

Scott: Slightly irritated that his lobster eating was disturbed Logan, next time you should -- But unlike Charles, he saw a cleavage peeking out of Logan's jeans Holy -- ! SWOON

_Finally out of the room, the weirdness was getting to Logan. He decided that he needed some fresh air. So he went outside and sat down by the pool. _

Logan: Trying to think. First them girls, then Jean and Storm and then the Professor. Then realized something in the midst of chugging his beer Fuck! Did One-Eye just check me out?! Nearly choked on his beer

_But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. _

Kurt: BAMF Herr, Logan, a vonderful day, is it not? Crouching besides Logan's chair. So vas is up?

Logan: Still absorbed in his thoughts. Growling

Kurt: Logan? Is everything all right? Touched Logan's arm. He was worried that the Wolverine had looked so distressed

Logan: Startled What the -- (Turning Oh, Kurt! SWOON

Kurt: Eyebrow raised, smiling Ja, spring is in za air. BAMF

Logan: Hey, where did he go?!

**The End**

©2004, Evilerk, h t t p : burn.at / atouchofevil


End file.
